


Brotherly Bondings: Jed & Caius

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Unwritten Rule (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Band Fic, Bisexual Male Character, Boys' Love, Bromance, Caught, Celebrities, Drama, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Lust, M/M, Musicians, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Passion, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Confusion, United Kingdom, Unwritten Rule, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: With just about everything closed due to COVID-19, Caius returns home to his sexy friend Jed. The bonds of friendship and love will be tested as both question and seek to reconcile their desires and embrace their true feelings.
Relationships: Caius Duncombe/Harrison Cole, Jed Thomas/Caius Duncombe, Jed Thomas/Reece Wiltshire-Fessey





	Brotherly Bondings: Jed & Caius

Jed Thomas rolled over on the bed onto his back, one hand sliding up the white cotton tank top to his nipples while the other hand held the mobile phone to his ear.  
  
"I'm pulling your pants down," he was saying. "Looking up at you with puppy eyes, kneeling before your awesome majestic cock."  
  
"Good boy," the young man on the other end of the call said in a low, seductively menacing voice. "You know you need my cock."  
  
"Yes," Jed whimpered, pinching his nipples.  
  
"How bad?" the youth asked.  
  
"So badly," he said, moaning into the phone. "Send it to me, babe."  
  
"Sent," he said. "What're you doing now? I'm fucking hard as a rock."  
  
"I'm kissing that sweet cock, every inch of it, 'cause I love it so much," he said in a desperate voice. He rubbed his thighs together and moaned again. "I need it so badly."  
  
"Yeah," he breathed.  
  
Jed liked how he was panting into the phone. He could hear the movement of him jerking off and smiled at that.  
  
A bleep on his phone told her there was a picture. He looked at the hazy, closeup picture of his hand gripping his cock. He wanted to lick the screen. He kissed it instead before putting it back to his ear.  
  
"I see it!" he said.  
  
"You like my big handsome cock?" he asked in a growling voice.  
  
"It's a big, beautiful cock," he answered.  
  
He groaned and panted.  
  
"I'm putting it in my mouth," he continued.  
  
He cursed a few times.  
  
"I've got your cock so, so, so deep in my mouth," he was saying. "I'm sucking hard. Harder."  
  
He grunted.  
  
"What're you doing to _me_ , Reece baby?"  
  
He only groaned again.  
  
"Mmm, talk to me, Reece babe!" he said.  
  
"I'm, I'm holding your head," he said between gasps. "I'm running my fingers through your curly hair." He cursed again. "I'm grabbing it, pulling on it, keeping you in place while I face-fuck the fuck out of you." He heard him roll on the bed. He continued: "And you're gagging. Ugh. Gagging on my big fat cock."  
  
"Ooh, Reece, go easy on me," he begged, curling her body up while he ran his hand down and between his legs. He rolled over to his belly, then onto his back again, rubbing himself hard and fast.  
  
"I'm cumming," Reece said.  
  
"On my face?" he asked.  
  
"What about your face?" another voice asked.  
  
Jed sat up suddenly, tugging the black cotton hem of his green _Under Armor_ boxers to cover his manhood.  
  
His friend and fellow band mate stood at the door of his bedroom with his arms crossed over his tight black T-shirt.  
  
"Caius!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Jed," he said mockingly. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
He pulled the strap of his top back over his shoulders.  
  
"I'm cumming, I'm cumming," Reece was still saying on the phone. It wasn't on speakerphone, but it was loud enough for Jed to hear.  
  
He put the phone back to his ear. "Hang on, Reece." Then he winced and mentally chided himself.  
  
"Oh, it's back to Reece now?" he asked.  
  
He had been such a naughty lecher, indulging in his friends throughout the weeks since Unwritten Rule was formed on the X-Factor. Fred Roberts, Boaz Dopemu and Reece Wiltshire all had lusty crushes on him. Fred called him an _Adonis_ , although he had been separated from his current _muse_ for a long time. Fred dated off and didn't call her up anymore. Charismatic Boaz was his main boy toy last year, pummeling him with his big swaggering black cock every Sunday morning. This year, he switched to shy Reece.  
  
"I'm a grown man, you know," he said, swinging his legs over the bed to get up.  
  
"You don't act like it," Caius said. "I've been away two weeks and you're still fucking around..."  
  
"Stop it. Don't you knock?"  
  
Reece was still on the phone. "I came all over your face," he was saying before Jed ended the call.  
  
He threw the phone on the bed and walked up to his friend by the doorway. Caius shifted uncomfortably and put his hands on his hips, looking down at Jed.  
  
"Sleeping around with dorks," he said accusingly.  
  
"I said stop. Those _dorks_ are our friends."  
  
"Fucking hypocrite ass loser friends," he muttered. "Plus you left the door open."  
  
"Forget it. How'd you do?" he asked him, not looking him in the eye. "How is it out there?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "Not as crazy as last week, but almost. I was able to get _Lysol_ spray, a few bars of soap. Most of that other stuff you wanted? Cleaned out. Sorry."  
  
"This is so damn surreal," he said.  
  
When Jed looked up at him, his eyes shifted from his torso to his face and to the side.  
  
Jed touched his chest, making him flinch a little. "I'm so glad you're home."  
  
"Can't be anywhere else," he said. "Theaters closed 'cause of this pandemic. Can't stay at the hotel."  
  
"And...you wanted to be with your...best mate..." he added. "In a time of crisis?" He put both hands on him, liking the fabric of his tight spandex and sweaty shirt. "Right?"  
  
He shrugged. "You heard from Harrison?"  
  
Jed shook her head. "I'm worried about him."  
  
He eyed the phone bleeping on the bed. "Not that worried though."  
  
He moved up to Caius suddenly and wrapped his arms around his waist. "A little worried for all of us."  
  
Caius kept his hands on his hips.  
  
Jed laid his head on the mulatto youth's chest. He let his arms hang. Jed squeezed him in a hug as Caius put his hands on his arms. The curly-haired sweet brunette smiled and looked up at him. Caius had a pained look on his face. He shook his head. Jed smiled and nodded.  
  
He bit his lip and shook his head, staring at the window.  
  
Jed moved towards his face and Caius tried to turn his face away. His lips touched the other's face. He winced and gave an angry sigh.  
  
"Stop being odd, Jed," he said.  
  
Jed kissed under his jaw.  
  
The light-skinned youth frowned and focused on the ceiling. Jed licked under his jaw and instantly pushed Caius body against his coming erection. Jed closed his brown eyes and looked like he wanted to cry.  
  
She took Caius gently by the face and made him face him and smiled at the awestruck boy.  
  
"Kiss me," Jed said.  
  
He cursed. Now it was on.  
  
Caius descended onto him, scooping Jed up in his arms, kissing his face desperately. Jed had to stand on his toes for his tall friend. Caius grabbed his mate's face and ran his fingers through his beautiful brown hair. Jed looked at Caius lovely golden-brown face before kissing it again and again.  
  
"I missed you, Jed," he said between his heavy breaths.  
  
Jed opened his mouth to him and let Caius dip his tongue into his waiting mouth. The enamored English youth closed his eyes while Caius devoured him. Jed ran his hands down Caius chest to his crotch and squeezed the erection.  
  
Ever since Caius came home a week ago, Jed had been wanting him. They had sex once, a week ago. Then he avoided him, lived at home with family, stayed with friends during summer and winter breaks, only saw his band mates occasionally.  
  
Jed thought it was the shame he felt having had sex with Caius.  
  
"God, I missed you, too," he said, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
His face was buried in Caius neck. "I'm so sorry," he was saying kissing every inch of Jed's face. "I couldn't face you."  
  
"Why not? I needed you babe."  
  
Caius had been so horny this morning. Now that Unwritten Rule was home from their latest gig, he was hesitant to have his mates come over. Plus, everyone was isolating or distancing themselves. Horny and bored, he had called up Reece.  
  
But the person he really wanted was Caius, his closest friend. Jed's lust for him was somewhat inappropriate, he had been told many distasteful often homophobic things when confronted. Taboo and disgusting to most people. Something for sissies or weirdo freaks or something. Not for a nice musically-gifted middle-class family like theirs.  
  
Jed laughed at that thought as Caius grabbed him and pulled his friend with him to the bed. Jed jumped on to the bed and got on Caius back, inching back, spreading his legs for him.  
  
He pulled his light blue jeans off and crawled on top of Caius.  
  
"I don't know how long we're going to be holed up here," Caius said as they snuggled into each other's arms. "Right now, I don't give a fuck."  
  
"Ooh!" Jed cried out as Caius mouth attacked his neck and his nipples and his hands clawed at his cotton.  
  
He pulled the shirt off to expose his pecks. Jed marveled at them. He hadn't seen them in two weeks. Caius smiled. His delicious large, welcoming nipples waited for him. Caius pulled his face to them. Jed nibbled and sucked on one nipple while grabbing and pinching the other.  
  
"Oh, babe," Caius cooed, running his fingers through Jed's hair.  
  
Jed lowered his body to his lover's legs. Caius spread them for him. He nestled his face between the moaning youth's thighs. Caius covered his head with his underwear.  
  
Caius jerked and squirmed and gasped at Jed's kisses and bites and nibbles. Suddenly when his wet tongue hit the right spots, Jed cried out, "Cai!"  
  
_What a good boy he was the way he was indulging him orally like this_ , he thought.  
  
Caius closed his dark brown eyes and enjoyed the moment, the silence, Jed's quiet slurping between his legs, and his low, sustained moan. Until the orgasm hit. Jed's cry echoed throughout the room.  
  
Caius almost hit him, but his big hands held Jed tight. His athletic arms were flexed. Caius touched his biceps. He had been a dancer since he was 11 and Jed still couldn't believe such a huge godlike young man ended up competing on the same performance show as him.  
  
He emerged from under his lover's cotton and got on top of Caius again. Jed massaged his cock into his aroused mate. Caius gripped his sleek shoulders with his gentle fingers.  
  
"Wait, wait," he panted. "Say it first."  
  
Jed grabbed his wrists and pushed Caius back down on the bed, ready to penetrate him.  
  
Jed stopped him again, struggling with him. "No, Cai, say it first. Please."  
  
The bi-racial youth bit his lip.  
  
"Please," Jed begged.  
  
He looked pained and nearly impatient again.  
  
Jed touched his face and looked into his Caius comforting eyes.  
  
He hadn't called him this in two weeks. He had called him "CD." Or worse, "Honey Comb." A way of distancing himself from the sexual act they had committed two weeks ago perhaps.  
  
So, when Caius finally whispered, "Babe," to his ear, Jed beamed, staring up at the ceiling fan to thank God, while he buried his cock into Jed in such a heavenly moment.  
  
"Caius!" he cried out, as if Jed hadn't seen him in two years.  
  
"My awesome, naughty babe," he mumbled.  
  
Jed kept his eyes open, holding Caius face, watching him as he grimaced and drove his cock into him again and again. Jed was going faster and more fervently. He held his arm around Caius head while he wrapped his arms under Jed's shoulders. Caius wrapped his thighs around him, too, his feet in the air, toes curling as he pushed and pounded into Jed. The noisy bed could barely handle the pressure of the punishing sex he was giving the handsome pale-skinned youth.  
  
But Caius could handle it just fine.  
  
Caius liked the strain on his face. He liked how Jed gritted his teeth. He also loved that they came together in a loud groan.  
  
Another pleasure Caius liked even more that he stayed inside Jed and on top of him after he came. Boaz would've jumped off immediately and gotten ready to leave. Fred would've apologized for taking so long or kept asking if he came, annoying him. Reece liked to cuddle, but like a little boy trying to seek comfort from his mother.  
  
Jed dropped his weak arms and legs. Caius kissed him on the forehead, like he was the lord, and Jed the wide-eyed beautiful devout maiden. He kissed Caius full lips. A romantic kiss.  
  
"My babe, the insatiable cute DEVIL," he said to Jed.  
  
Caius smiled at that. Jed started crying again. He gave his band mate a light slap. "Why were you so mean to me?"  
  
His confident, manly face broke into an apologetic boyish expression. "I was seeing someone," Caius said. "I was with her and all I could think about was you."  
  
"That's okay," Jed said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"It's not. It's wrong. Cheating."  
  
"Delightfully a bit of a douche move kinda," Jed joked, but Caius didn't laugh.  
  
"I wanted to get over you."  
  
Caius sat up. He leaned back on a pillow against the headboard and cursed. Jed got up as well and curled into him between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Caius while he laid his head on the other's chest.  
  
A bleep on his phone made Caius look. Jed tried to reach it before he did but lost.  
  
"Lemme guess..Reece again," he said with a degree of anger.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Oh yeah? His _godly_ cock is nothing?" Caius said with air quotes.  
  
Jed took the phone. "How long were you listening to that, you Peeping Tom?"  
  
Caius scowl melted into a grin. "Long enough to get turned on."  
  
Jed looked at him and laughed, surprised. "You don't hate me anymore," he concluded.  
  
"Never hated you mate. Always loved you. Always will. Just have to accept you're wild. Nevertheless sexy."  
  
Jed smiled and put a finger under his chin and pulled Caius into a kiss. Just as their tongues were about to connect...  
  
"Wow," said a voice at the doorway.  
  
Jed jumped and pulled the crumpled blue bed sheet over his legs to cover his private area.  
  
Their band mate Harrison, also home from a local gig, was standing there in his _Barney Cools_ Striped Flamingo Tee, his tight jeans rolled up, black _Vans_ sneakers pointed inward, fists clenched.  
  
"You guys are so, so, omigod, so dirty," Harrison said almost bursting into laughter.  
  
Jed couldn't hide that Caius was naked except for his shirt behind the other.  
  
"You really gotta lock that door, mate," Caius chided Jed under his breath. Jed elbowed him in response.  
  
Harrison was shaking his head, saying, "The world's gone to Hell, and this is what you guys do!"  
  
"Harry..." Jed tried to say.  
  
"We haven't even heard from the others, and this is what you guys are doing?"  
  
Harrison whirled around and walked away.  
  
"Aw, shit," Jed said.  
  
"I'll talk to him," Caius said, giving his lover another squeeze.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Caius nodded. Jed liked his self-assurance.  
  
Jed reluctantly pulled away from him. Two minutes later he responded to Reece's texts while Caius put on his pants. There was also a text from Boaz asking how he was holding up.  
  
Jed changed from his sweaty clothes to a white _Adidas_ t-shirt and jean shorts before heading to the kitchen to make dinner. He received another call. Jed rolled his eyes thinking it was one of his many **ardent** fans, none of whom he needed now that Caius was back. To him, they were all appetizers compared to the main meal that Caius was. Jed chuckled at that analogy.  
  
But it was his fellow friend and former X-Factor competitor on the phone.  
  
"Adam?" he asked.  
  
He wasn't answering.  
  
"Adam, what, where are you?"  
  
"Still at my place," he finally said.  
  
"Great. The guys are worried about you. You're still coming by later?"  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Aw, why not? Harrison said—"  
  
"I think someone in my family' got the virus, Jed."  
  
"Oh, my God," he cried out. "Okay, okay, it's, how bad? I mean, not life-threatening for you, is it?"  
  
"No, no, no mate, it's mild."  
  
The young man sighed. "Thank God."  
  
"But I have to stay home, obviously. You know. Self-quarantine."  
  
"Of course. Oh, God, Adam. I'm so sorry. You'll get better. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"You can reassure Harrison. He thinks it's a biblical apocalypse."  
  
Adam chuckled. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"The guys," he said.  
  
"Right."  
  
Jed left the kitchen and walked to Harrison's bedroom. He pushed the door open.  
  
"Harry, it's—"  
  
Jed stopped flabbergasted in his tracks.  
  
Caius was sitting on the bed. Harrison was on his lap. The way they were sitting made Jed curious. The way his hand was on his friend's lap was suspicious. The look in their faces as if they had just finished kissing was obvious.  
  
They hadn't noticed Jed. His hands were on Harrison's bare stomach now. Sliding up. On Harrison's tee now. Jed squinted. He gasped when Caius gave his friend's little nipple a squeeze. He dipped his finger into the top and played with it. He flicked over Harrison's nipple, making him jump a little and chuckle. Caius hand slid up to his face. A thumb dipped into his mouth. Jed's mouth dropped when he saw Harrison suck on that thumb. He had a captivating smile on his face, holding his hand while he sucked that thumb. Caius pulled it out of him. He held his mate's face. Harrison leaned his face into Caius warm hand.  
  
Quietly they kissed.  
  
Jed wanted to be jealous, wondering how Caius could make love to another right after sex with him. But then he remembered his phone sex with Reece.  
  
Caius was leaning Harrison back onto the bed while they continued kissing. He was slipping his hands into Harrison's jeans. The latter had his hand on top of Caius. Harrison pushed his mate's hand away and started unbuttoning, unzipping his jeans.  
  
Jed retreated behind the door. He wanted to see more of this but hid instead, listening to the smacking of lips and Harrison's little subdued whimpering sounds.  
  
At that instant, Jed knocked twice and waited before walking in.  
  
"Harry? Caius?" he said cautiously.  
  
They were sitting up, Harrison still on his lap. Caius dropped his hand. Harrison had his hands over the top of his jeans, covering it.  
  
"How are you?" se asked his band mates.  
  
Harrison shrugged and gave a nodding smile.  
  
Jed continued: "Good. Um, Adam has some bad news. Don't panic, though."  
  
"What? What?" Harrison asked, getting up, already panicking. He forgot his pants were open. His red briefs were visible.  
  
Caius stood up with him and put a hand on his back to calm him.  
  
"He's not dead is he?" Harrison asked, his voice getting high.  
  
"He didn't call to say he's dead, Harry," Jed said, handing him the iPhone.  
  
Harrison grabbed it. "Adam? What happened? Are you okay? Tell me you're okay."  
  
Caius listened in. They huddled together as they talked to their fellow musician friend.  
  
Jed left them alone. He headed back to the kitchen, thinking hard before chuckling. He sighed and came to a conclusion:  
  
Being holed up here with his mates was going to be more complicated than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed my most recent Unwritten Rule story. Gratefully appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. For anyone curious who Adam Moloney is, he was a competitor on the X-Factor but did not get picked to be in the band. Still, he's a wonderful singer and highly recommend checking him out. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Will be writing one more story about the band before moving on to other fandoms. If there are any pairings you want me to do, let me know in a review. Thanks!


End file.
